The Deadliest Secret
by Emmers224
Summary: Part II. Zack is finally back with his family, but healing doesnt come easy. Faires is lurking nearby sending threats to Zack in various ways. He tells no one. In one night secrecy proves deadly as everything he and his family worked for goes up in flames
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! The sequel you've all been waiting for is here! Lol, sorry I guess I'm a little too excited. Anyway, Ohio was hit with a huge snow and sleet storm so of course school was canceled, leaving me with just a little too much free time. Okay enough of my yammering. The sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Suite Life other than the officer and doctor in this chapter.**

**Note: Do not read if you have not read part 1, _Out of the Dark and into the Light._**

The Deadliest Secret

Part 2

Chapter 1

Missing No More

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name son?"

Zack blinked blankly at the kind faced, middle aged officer seated across from him in the small hospital room. His eyes clouded for a moment as if he couldn't remember.

"Zack Martin," he replied listlessly, focusing glassy eyes on the ceiling.

"I thought so," the officer mumbled to himself as he made a note on the clipboard held in his lap.

"Do you know how old you are, Zack?"

The lifeless teenager shrugged, his scrawny shoulders barely rising an inch under his hospital gown. He winced as the large bruise on his shoulder blade smarted painfully.

Officer Higgs didn't press for an answer and moved onto the next question.

"Can you tell me the name of the men who kidnapped you?"

Zack shuddered before answering.

"Faires and Howser,"

Officer Higgs nodded and hurriedly scribbled down the names.

"What did these men do to you, Zack?"

Zack eyes flicked to meet Higgs's and the officer nearly flinched at the intense coldness the boy's eyes held.

"They beat me," he said in that same empty voice but his eyes were alive with untamed anger and sadness.

"Is that how you got that scar on your cheek?" Officer Higgs indicated the thin diagonal scar that ran from cheekbone to chin. It had been the first thing he had noticed when he had introduced himself to Zack right after Dr. Riley proclaimed him stable.

Zack lifted a bandaged hand to his cheek and felt the smooth scar that had not quite yet faded. He frowned as he unconsciously rubbed at the scar, trying to ease an invisible pain. The memory of how he had received it was still vivid.

"I wouldn't sit still for them to dye my hair and I-I tried to get away but F-Faires c-cut me," Zack's voice trembled a little but his gaze was unwavering.

"The-There's another just like it only…" Zack lifted his gown to expose his ribs and sunken stomach. There, running across four ribs was another scar, just as thin as the first but longer and deeper.

"They tried to kill m-me that day b-but I fought ba-back," Zack dropped the hem of the gown and gingerly lay back against the pillows, hissing a little as his temple (beneath the layer of bandages) pulsed with agony. The pain killers must be wearing off. He glanced at the half empty IV bag that hung, suspended on a thin metal pole by his bed. The IV drip taped to his wrist was delivering the precious, much needed pain killers to his aching body. It had been a whole twenty-four hours since the car crash that had freed him from Faires and Howser, and his body was finally beginning to feel the aftermath.

He cringed as another wave of pain snaked through his skull.

Officer Higgs, seeing the teenagers discomfort, stood to fetch a nurse but he needn't have bothered for the next moment Dr. Riley herself bustled into the room, looking, if anything slightly pleased. She wordlessly changed Zack's IV and checked his bandages.

Finished, she pushed her blond ponytail over her shoulder and smiled down at her young charge, her blue eyes sparkling.

Zack mustered a small shy smile and glanced away from his doctor's pretty face. If he had been his old cocky self he probably would have flirted shamelessly with the young doctor and waggled his eyebrows enticingly, putting on charm that never failed to draw the ladies to him like honey flies. But that Zack was gone now, dead and buried, with no hope of being revived. His confidence was nonexistence. So much about him had changed.

Dr. Riley turned to include the officer, now positively beaming. She was bursting with great news that would speed Zack's recovery in an instant.

"Zack, your family is here. They're anxious to see you,"

And for the first time since Zack had ran away from home, a fuse lit up his green-blue eyes, filling his young wasted face with hope and life.

_To be continued…_

_**Kind of a sucky ending for my first chapter but I hoped you all weren't let down.**_

_**Please Review!!**_


	2. Reunited

**My apologies to SillverMedal. I was not able to start typing until today. I had a lot of things to do last night. Sorry!**

**A/N: Okay I don't know a lot about hospitals and medical stuff so your going to have to bear with me here. **

Chapter 2

Reunited

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody's heart was fluttering somewhere in the region of his Adam's Apple. He couldn't swallow past the lump lodged in his throat. His shaking hands couldn't be kept still so he sat on them. In just a few short moments he would be reunited with his brother and he was nervous as hell. He anxiously chewed his lip and chanced a sideways glance at his parents to see how they were taking the suspense.

Carey was pale and already tear tracks had smudged her makeup. She was shaking too but was restraining herself better than Cody. Her crisp white blouse and long teal skirt looked as if they had just come fresh off the ironing board and the diamond necklace glittering at her throat displayed the beauty of wealth. However despite her spotless clothes and fine cut necklace, her blond hair (now lightly streaked with silver) had been haphazardly thrown into a ponytail. A few strands had tugged loose from their confining band and gave her the appearance of a frazzled school girl. Only the bags under her eyes betrayed the sleepless night and stress she had endured since the police phoned to say her eldest son had been found only a night ago.

Kurt looked even more woebegone than his ex-wife. His brown leather jacket hung limply off him and his jeans were torn and slightly faded. His brown hair was just as disheveled as Cody's, giving him the look of a person who had just rolled out of bed. His dark eyes were full of panic and regrets as he nervously fiddled with a fray in the sleeve of his jacket. His left foot jiggled anxiously beside Cody.

Cody knew the source of his father's guilt was because of his lack of support for the search for Zack but none of that mattered now. Zack was alive after two (nearly three) long years of abuse. Everything seemed less important, less critical than they had before when Zack was thought to be dead.

The swinging doors to the waiting room swung forward, emitting Dr. Riley, Zack's doctor. She smiled warmly and beckoned them to follow her on back.

Cody rose on shaky legs and leaned into his father's embrace as the small family stepped forward as one to be reunited with their long lost missing member.

Dr. Riley's heels briskly clicked upon the polished linoleum as she fell into step beside them.

"When your son first came in here I didn't think there was anyway he was going to make it. His injuries were extensive. He was suffering from a concussion and was bleeding from the head. He had three cracked ribs that we suspect may have come from the accident. His wrists were raw and cut up and he had several deep cuts that required stitches. Not to mention he was severely emaciated and dehydrated. His condition wasn't good,"

"However your sons a fighter and surprised us all. We have a officer sitting with him at the moment, trying to coax him into talking. He seems to be in shock but we think he'll be fine in a few days. By next week he should be well enough to go home,"

"However, there is something else I think I should discuss with you before I let you see him,"

Dr. Riley spoke in a grim voice as she stopped them in front of a room marked 209.

Cody halted, but with reluctance. Behind that door was his twin, his brother, his best friend.

"I'm very concerned about your son's mental state. He's very quiet and slightly timid. Not as frightened as most kidnap cases but very reserved and unreachable. He hasn't really opened up except to tell us the names of the kidnappers and how they treated him. He wont say anything else. Were hoping your influence will change that. He might need some counseling later on but we think he might always fear strangers, the way he reacted when Officer Higgs first arrived to question him was proof of that,"

"Steady counseling and support from his family will help him, so please don't get discouraged," Dr. Riley smiled again, her once sorrowful blue eyes lighting up as she turned to open the door.

"One last thing; He's very sore so be careful when you go to hug him. Don't want to rip out his stitches," she said quite cheerfully to Kurt and Carey's silent demeanor's.

She opened the door and stood back.

Carey practically knocked Dr. Riley out of the way as she rushed forward in her haste to see her son.

Heart in his throat, Cody stepped forward into the small hospital room, choked with a variety of machines. A middle-aged officer was seated in a chair at the foot of the bed, clipboard in hand. He stood for introductions but Cody paid him no mind as his eyes landed on his brother.

Zack was already enveloped in Carey's arms as she gently clung to him, sobbing into his brown hair and stroking his cheek lovingly. Tears of joy and grief were sliding down Zack's face as he hugged his mother as tightly as his tender ribs permitted.

"…I'm so sorry, mom…my fault. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I-I didn't think," he sobbed.

"No, honey. Sshhh. Baby, it's okay. I'm here, honey. We all are. It's alright, sshhh," Carey murmured, kissing his forehead.

Zack cried harder.

Kurt sidled up to the pair of them. Carey reluctantly released Zack so Kurt could gruffly hug him.

"…Dad!"

"Hey, Bud," Kurt choked, his eyes swimming with tears that refused to fall.

"I'm sorry," Zack moaned in a low, whimpering voice.

"Don't be, Zackster. Don't be," he muttered, lightly clapping Zack's shoulder as he slowly backed away.

Tears fell beyond his control as Cody moved closer to Zack's bed.

"C-Cody!" Zack stammered as he spotted his twin, taking in his black, squared rimmed glasses, long blond hair, and finally his height.

"Y-You've ch-changed, man," he said, wiping his eyes on the back of his bandaged hands.

"You too," Cody replied, his voice surprisingly steady as he bent to hug his twin.

"I've mis-missed you," Zack gasped as a fresh wave of tears crashed into him and he tightened his hold on his younger twin's neck.

"Same here,"

"I'm s-sorry Cody, for all of the hurt th-that I've caused y-you. I-I'm so sorry…"

Cody tightened his hold on his brother as his sobs became uncontrollable. Zack's whole entire body was shaking with the effort of maintaining control as the tears kept falling and falling. His own silent tears were dripping off his cheeks and onto Zack's shoulders as he clung on, never wanting to let go of the brother he never gave up on.

"I never lost hope, Zack. I held on even when others gave up. I never gave up on you," he whispered as his face twisted in anguish.

Cody felt a warm weight fall across his back. Slightly startled, he looked up to see his mother and father sitting on the bed beside him and Zack, their arms wrapped around the pair of them.

The reunited little family, held onto each other, afraid to let go as they finally shed the tears that had been held in for far too long.

_To be continued…_

_**Review!**_


	3. Not the Same

**Ugh! Sorry for the long wait. Last week was kinda a lazy week for me (These do NOT frequently occur soooo…no worries!). I just really didn't feel like doing much. Anyway, I'm sitting here at my friends computer when it suddenly dawns on me _'Hey! Why not update? You've got nothing better to do.' _So here I am…updating….and hoping for more reviews…so I can be happy…)…**

**Thank you to all those who _do_ review! Your opinions and praise are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Not the Same

"Zack, I need you to tell me everything that has happened to you while you were with those men," Officer Higgs spoke slowly and deliberately as he gently addressed the boy before him.

Zack tensed a little between his mother and father who flanked him on either side of the hospital bed. Cody was perched solidly at his brother's feet.

His cracked and bruised ribs sparked with pain as he leaned forward but he hardly felt it; His body was too used to agony and hunger to really it acknowledge much anymore. His hazel eyes slowly met with each member of his family. First, his mother's tear filled brown ones, his father's tenacious blue ones, and finally, Cody's unswerving greenish blue, ones. Their gazes were unwavering and full of _love_ for him. For the briefest of moments he felt guilt for he did not find himself worthy of their love and loyalty. After all, for two years he was treated like a piece of dirt, like scum, unfit to plague the bottom of a homeless person's tennis shoe.

However, the feeling quickly vanished as Carey gave his hand a warm squeeze. He swallowed (his bruised throat aching slightly) and looked to the officer.

"Leave nothing out Zack,"

He nodded and looked down at his fingers entwined in his mother's. Duncan's hand with the missing digit, surfaced in his mind and he swiftly looked away, a cold sickness filling his gut.

"It's all right, sweetie," Carey murmured as her thumb caressed his hand.

After a minute of deep thinking and painful memories, Zack again looked at the officer and this time opened his mouth to speak and to spill his story.

A Week Later

Boston's familiar downtown scenery flashed past the backseat window of the Mercedes as Zack pressed his forehead to the glass, eagerly drinking it all in. Everything looked as it did the night he ran away, minus the fact that the autumn sun was shining and it wasn't storming. Jack-O-Lanterns adorned door steps and stoops, proclaiming Halloweens approaching presence.

Despite the Halloween décor, everything _looked_ the same, except, thought Cody, not really. Nothing would _ever_ be the same after learning the truth of the living hell Zack, his twin brother, had endured for nearly three years. To find out there was humanity out there that could be so cruel and unjust was startling and unreal. That was the kind of thing you heard on the news. It wasn't the kind of stuff that happened to your typical every day family with nothing extraordinarily _special_ about them.

_But it did happen._

Zack jerked in surprise as the slick car glided past the Tipton. The majestic building looked as proud as ever, with its green and gold lettering, and domed roof. He wondered briefly if Maddie still manned the candy counter and if Moseby was still manager and if London had taken over her Daddy's business. A sigh escaped him. There was so much he had missed. A lot could have happened in twenty-nine months.

"Maddie is now attending college in Yale and London is as far as I've heard in France, doing…God, knows what, and Mr. Moseby is still manager," Cody said as if reading Zack's thoughts. He laughed lightly at the startled look on his twin's face.

"Freaky how you do that," Zack remarked, sounding, briefly, like his old self.

"Yeah…," Cody trailed off sadly.

The Tipton was fading from sight but Zack twisted as far as his seat belt allowed and craned his head to watch it disappear against the Massachusetts skyline. He had been looking forward to returning home at the Tipton so he was startled and disappointed when he found they no longer lived within the confines of the hotel or anywhere near the vicinity. The Tipton was the only place that had ever felt like a true home to him.

What was more, he found that Carey was already happily married to that filthy rich lawyer, Harvey Moore **A/N: Does anybody know his last name? I sort of made it up on the spot. **and they now resided in his mansion. Zack had mixed feelings about his mother getting married during his absence but he wasn't going to worry himself sick over it. No use crying over spilt milk.

"Were nearly there," Carey said softy from the driver's seat as they turned into a woodsy looking neighborhood.

"It's a good thing your father agreed to follow us in his own car cause I don't think we all would have been able to fit in here," she tried to joke but her heart wasn't in it. She was slightly relieved when Cody faked a laugh for her sake. Having her ex-husband staying in the same house as her and her husband was certainly _not _her idea, but Harvey's. True it was only for the weekend to help Zack settle in and fulfill his role as a good father but still, it was enough for her nerves to be shot.

If only her damn hands would stop shaking!

She was glad Zack was seated in the back because she didn't want him to see how nervous she was. The doctor had advised them to take it slow for awhile and try not to stress him until he was firmly settled, which meant that Zack wouldn't be starting school until after Christmas break. Lucky for him.

"Were here," Cody beat Carey to the catch.

The Mercedes turned down a long, winding tree lined drive. Zack and Cody ripped off their seat belts and normally Carey would have objected but this time she let it slide.

Zack's fast paced breath fogged up the autumn chilled glass and he impatiently wiped it clean again. He didn't want fog obscuring his first glimpse of his new home.

What Zack saw next was not what he had expected and it completely blew his mind. The gasp that escaped him was one of absolute awe.

_To be continued.._

**Sorry to cut it so short. Running out of computer time.**

**Phew! Am I glad to have Zack out of that hospital. My lack of knowledge in the medical field was embarrassing! Lmao.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. What are Brothers for?

**A/N:** I'm having a little writer's block with this chapter…not sure why but its driving me insane! So forgive me if this chapter isn't up to its usual standards; I'm really not feeling too confident about it's quality. So please reviews will be a real confidence booster!

**Dedication: **The use of the word "Smashing" is dedicated to **SillverMedal** for daring me to use it in _Secrets _next chapter. Haha here it is!

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

What are Brothers for?

Cody couldn't help but feel sorrow as he stepped out of the Mercedes and into the looming shadow of The House, as he was coming to call it these days. Zack stood in stunned silence beside him gazing up in amazement at the gleaming, streak free windows reflecting the setting sun in each pane of glass. A gentle breeze caressed Cody's head, flattening his blond hair to his forehead. With impatience he shook his bangs out of his eyes and turned away from The House, unable to look at it no longer. He had seen it before, knew every detail from the deep red bricks to each perfectly cut blade of grass. It was all old hat to him.

Carey came behind them and hugged Zack to her, beaming. "Welcome home sweety."

She kissed the top of his head and looked expectantly at Cody waiting for him to chime in too.

Cody forced a lopsided grin and tried to find it within himself to at least _feel_ welcoming for Zack's sake but he couldn't do it. How was he supposed to be welcoming about a house he didn't even consider home? This cold manor held no love for him. It was all glitz and glam without the customary warmth and protection a family home was supposed to provide.

So instead he spoke aloud the first bitter thing that popped into his head.

"Believe me its not as glamorous as it appears. The novelty _will _wear off and you'll come to hate it with time," he said harshly. He involuntarily winced. Ouch. When had he become such a heartless and bitter grump? Guilt bubbled in his stomach as he watched the awe die from his twin's face replaced with disappointment.

"Cody!" Carey scolded, shocked at his tone. Zack flinched under her arm the excited spark gone from his eyes. He seemed to shrink uncomfortably into himself as he nervously picked at his fingernails. He shrugged away from Carey as though he was the one being scolded and slunk closer to the car like he was planning a quick get away.

"Oh no, Zack! I'm so sorry Honey. I didn't mean…," Carey trailed away miserably as Zack adverted her arms. She shot an accusatory look at Cody that clearly read, _We'll talk later, _and fished in her pocket for the keys to the front door.

Cody moved apologetically over to Zack who was watching Kurt parallel park his car with an intense interest. Cody glanced at his father who seemed to be encountering difficulties in trying to maneuver his little Cavalier behind the Mercedes and in front of Harvey's Kia. Cody sighed guiltily and pushed his hair back once more and faced Zack.

"Look man I'm sorry about being a pain. This house really isn't that bad. It's just…different. That's all. I honestly don't know why I said that."

"I know why."

"Huh?" Cody frowned, studying his twin curiously. Zack hesitantly met his eyes before speaking.

"Because its not the Tipton," he answered simply.

Cody broke into a true grin and slung a careful arm around Zack's thin shoulders, steering him towards the maple door.

"Too right you are," he laughed playfully, a slow grin spreading across Zack's lips.

Together they stepped over the threshold with a disgruntled Kurt who had finally given up the unmanageable, trailing behind them.

The waxed oak floor reflected the tan painted walls and the red embroidered chairs ending in polished clawed feet. A spiraling stair case led to the upper floors and an open door way to the left led to the dining room and kitchen while another door way opened to the spacious family room and Harvey's office. Several paintings aligned the walls adding an aristocratic character to the plainness of the paint. The ceiling gently sloped upwards in the center making the house seem more immense than it actually was.

Zack gaped, flabbergasted. Hazel eyes wide he slowly revolved on the spot taking in every intricate detail. Beside him Kurt gave a slow whistle.

"Wow…absolutely smashing," he mumbled enviously.

Cody shot his father a raised brow look. Kurt shrugged dismissively as he answered Cody's unasked question.

"It's a word I picked up from Johnny. He's Australian and thinks everything in America is bloody smashing," he said dryly, referring to his bass player in their band.

"Interesting," Cody replied his voice implying that it was anything but. Kurt luckily remained oblivious.

"So what do you think?" Carey asked softly, tentatively grabbing Zack's cold hand in the warmth of hers.

"…Wow," was all that he could work past the lodged lump in his esophagus. Though it was not the Tipton it was still just as grand. He sniffed before tears could emerge and squeezed Carey's hand.

Carey beamed in spite of the one syllable word used to describe a house that was more than just a simple "wow." The sheen of tears in her scarred son's eyes spoke of a million words.

------------------------------------------

"And this," Cody threw open the heavy oak door. "Is our room," he bowed exaggeratingly out of the way so his twin could step forth.

Once again Zack found himself completely and utterly blown away.

"This is our room?"

Cody nodded happily and skipped over the threshold. He motioned to one of the twin beds set at opposite ends of the large rectangular room. The indicated bed had a series of rather dusty boxes sitting upon the green camouflage comforter that Zack recognized to be his old one.

Feeling as though he was trespassing upon some one else's property and nosing through their business, Zack rummaged uncertainly through one of the boxes disturbing a cloud of dust that had settled over it's contents. Cody meandered up beside him a slow grin spreading across his cheeks.

With a disbelieving gasp, Zack pulled out an old rather scratched skateboard. Blowing dust off the faded bottom he tested each wheel for mobility, grinning ear to ear as each wheel turned as if the last time they had hit the street together was only yesterday. He was suddenly overwhelmed with memories of hanging at the skate park and skidding down rails and ramps and disrupting passersby on the sidewalk with his kick flips. Was it really two and a half (nearly three) years since he had last been on a skateboard? He frowned thoughtfully as he fingered a loose screw.

"I kept everything of yours after well-you know…," Cody said his voice suddenly strained. "It didn't seem right to throw anything away in case you did come back. Mom wanted to get rid of some of your old things but I didn't let her. I _couldn't_ let her,"

Zack was silent as he replaced the board in its box and turned to his brother.

"Thanks man. For everything. I didn't realize how much you did for me until it was too late. I kept thinking of all the messes you pulled me out of and all the homework and projects you helped me with and I remembered I never _once_ thanked you. It's funny how your mind works when you think your gonna to die. You go back and you think of all the wrongs that you've done and all the people you've hurt and you wish…you wish you could go back and fix it and correct your mistakes and apologize to all the people in your life you had taken for granted. I was such an ungrateful ass to you and Mom and I'm sorry for all the crap that I put you through Cody. I really am," Zack said sincerely rubbing at his eyes.

Tears fell unchecked down Cody's cheeks as he grinned forgivingly at his brother.

"Its alright Zack. I forgave you along time ago. After all, what are brothers for? We were meant to piss each other off. It only makes our alliance and our loyalties stronger."

Zack laughed jokingly through the tears. "I have no idea what you just said but I hear ya,"

And as the two brothers sat laughing at a humor only they could see, past horrors and binding promises were temporarily forgotten, forced into the cobwebs of the brain until called upon in a moment of panic, memories and a deadly foe.

_To be continued…_

_Whew, am I glad to have finally finished this chapter! You have no idea how much of a struggle it was. So please show some appreciation and Review! _


	5. Nightmares with Meaning

**A/N: Okay right at the moment I have _a lot _on my plate so any updates from me are going to be a little less frequent…psh, who am I kidding! I'm a slow updater despite the Drivers Ed. Again, sorry.**

Thanks for the reviews! They float my boat. Hehe.

Chapter 5

Nightmares with Meaning

The house was silent. All three floors were still and asleep. Nothing creaked, nothing groaned, nothing stirred. Even Zack who was still very much awake at midnight did not dare disturb the tranquil quiet that had settled over the great house like a choking blanket, silencing even the shrillest of screams.

Deep in thought, he watched the shadows of trees dance across the ceiling. Having resided in the city for half his life, he had never had shadows of any sort flit across the ceiling. So it was with mild fascination and perhaps some fear (for the shadows looked frighteningly like clawed arms reaching for him) that he studied the silhouettes trying to perceive their motions and detect a pattern of the wind.

Across from him, on the far side of the room, Cody slept. His soft breathing added to the mysterious aura of the night. The side of his face was mashed into the pillow with his mouth cracked open and an arm dangling over the empty space under his bed. He looked like he had been hilariously dropped a distance and landed, sprawled and limp on the mattress.

Cody had dropped into dreamland almost as soon as hair met pillow. If only it were as easy for Zack. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side facing the wall and forced his eyes closed and mentally begged his over worked mind to shut up with the rush of thoughts so he could just sleepa dreamless dream and awake fresh for another day. Of course it didn't work…At least not the dreamless part.

_An hour later_

Cody rose stiffly from his bed, the pressure on his bladder too great to ignore. He didn't even reach for his glasses figuring he could make it to the toilet on pure shapes and familiarity of the well beaten path.

Washing his hands in the sink after relieving himself (his bladder thanking him all the while) he cursed at himself for not using the common sense he had been blessed with.

_You idiot. You know drinking _anything _before you go to bed makes you have to go pee--_

Cody froze his hands dripping over the shag rug, not sure he was hearing right. For a moment there it sounded as if someone had _screamed. _When the noise did not come again he relaxed and moved to dry his hands, shaking his head.

"Must be hearing things."

He dropped the towel suddenly and cocked his head, listening intently. There was no mistaking it this time. Somebody was screaming…

_Zack!_

Without a thought he dropped the towel and raced to his room, heart pounding violently fast for someone so healthy.

Cody smashed into the door looking wildly about searching for the attacker. The room was surprisingly empty save for himself and the…still sleeping Zack. He paused confused. He _had_ heard screaming. He was sure of it…

Zack moaned and kicked at the covers. Cody then understood. Zack was only _dreaming_. Panting in relief he slumped against the door frame, clutching at his tha-thumping heart.

"_No! _Your dead! Your n-not real. _Not real!_" Zack sputtered from under the covers, trembling.

Frowning, Cody stepped closer. Zack cried out, begging for help as if he could sense Cody's presence.

"Zack, wake up it's only a dream," Cody said soothingly, touching his twins shoulder. Zack swung at him swiftly and unexpectedly, nailing Cody right in the gut. Cringing in pain he sank to his knees and touched his forehead to the carpet, completely winded and stunned. _What was that? _

Above him Zack gasped and made a choking sound and then went oddly silent and frighteningly still.

"Zack!"

Clutching his bruised stomach, Cody painfully sat up and desperately shook his brother, screaming "Wake up Zack! WAKE UP!" But Zack was limp and pale beneath his hands and would not stir.

"Zack! _Please! Wake _up!" Cody yelled, terrified, practically shaking his brother now but all the shaking in the world could not rip Zack from the horror taking place inside his mind.

_Enter…Zack_

_The eyes he stared into were the eyes of someone long deceased who he'd _never_ thought he'd see alive again. But here he was, inches from his face, his breath rank with cold decay. Eyes that had been a lively exotic green were now flat and dead and lacked the hue they once held. The eyes Zack was staring so fixedly, but horrified all the most were the eyes of Duncan Dowrey. _

"…_Zack. You promised…"_

"_I-I know…"_

_Duncan regarded him silently, his chilled hand still frozen on Zack's forearm. His grip upon the younger boy's arm was painful and firm but he did nothing to lessen Zack's discomfort. _

_Zack shivered within himself as those _dead_ eyes searched his_, _looking…for something. A part of him tried to force through reason, tried to convince his brain that this was only a simple little nightmare and that Duncan wasn't really kneeling before him, his ragged clothes stained with blood, and his frosty breath harsh and puffing out steam but here he was, eyes locked on his own searching the depths of his soul…or so it seemed. But then if this really was a nightmare then it was the most detailed and most horrifying one he had ever had, point blank._

"_How did you survive? You weren't supposed to."_

_Zack went cold at his question, his veins icy. This was not the Duncan he knew. He had changed in a demonic sort of way. But then how can a dead person change?_

"_I don-don't know…", Zack answered his voice quaking._

"_Liar," Duncan hissed, voice heavy with vengeance as his lifeless hand swung to Zack's throat._

"_Three times. Three freakin' times you escaped death and yet, your still here," Duncan's voice was changing, becoming deeper and evolving into something that resembled Faires's grunt. A blink of an eye later and he was Faires, eyes livid with hate and disgust._

_Zack choked in protest, eyes swimming and vision blurring. He felt faint and he struggled, trying fruitlessly to draw in air but the merciless fingers around his neck only tightened._

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening!

"_Your not even special. I don't see why anyone would want you alive. I'd be doing your family a favor, killing you now. They don't need some worthless piece of shit dragging them down," Faires spat, eyes gleaming maliciously._

"_N-No!…"Zack gasped with his remaining supply of air._

_Faires snorted._

"_Your lucky I cant kill you now. Oh so lucky. But no worries. I'll get my chance," and just like that the man's rugged image began to fade and Zack could breathe._

_Eyes watering and throat burning Zack sucked in mouthfuls of precious, precious air. Chest heaving he looked up just in time to see Faires transform meticulously back into Duncan._

"_Don't forget Zack. Don't forget your promise,"_

_Duncan turned to crawl away, joints creaking and snapping stiffly, sickeningly but he paused and looked back at the cowering boy on the floor watching him fearfully._

"_Oh and Zack? He's coming for you," and then he was gone._

Zack awoke panting, shirt sticking to him with cold sweat and Cody hovering over him looking like Zack felt. Terrified.

"Oh thank God," Cody sobbed in relief, sagging wearily against the bed frame. "You scared the crap out of me, man."

Zack didn't respond as he sat up shakily, hands gently exploring the areas of his skin that felt as if they were on fire. The areas Duncan/Faires touched. His throat and forearm felt as if they were heavily bruised but they were mercifully unmarked.

"You okay?"

Zack looked up, eyes glazed. He nodded slowly, uncertainly.

"What-what was your dream about?"

Zack shrugged, reluctant to share. "It was nothing."

Cody frowned. "It wasn't nothing when whacked me. Come on you can tell me you know?" he cajoled gently.

Zack shook his head and swiped at his forehead, not meeting Cody's eyes. "I don't remember."

Cody's frown deepened. He knew Zack was lying. He wasn't born yesterday for Pete's sake. He knew when his brother was lying but he didn't press the matter only because Zack was shook up and a little on edge.

Trying to hide his hurt that his own twin wouldn't confide in him, Cody only nodded and stood up. Just before entering his bed, he turned to face Zack.

"You can trust me you know?"

"I know," Zack whisper, seeing the hurt in Cody's eyes and hating himself for putting it there.

"Just wanted to make sure…," Cody trailed off sadly, and pulled the covers over his head.

Zack watched him for a second more before burrowing deep into his own covers, his heart still very much racing. He knew he could trust Cody, but he was worried that his twin would do one of two things. 1.) Take the dream too seriously and panic, or 2.) Scoff and disregard it for being anything but fears of being in an unfamiliar house and tell him it was nothing when it most certainly wasn't. At least not to Zack. The dream was vivid and though he had nothing to back it up, he just knew, deep down that it was real.

So with a heavy heart and a few shaky prayers to not be bothered with another dream or what ever the hell it was, Zack rolled over and with Duncan's dire last words ringing in his ears, ('_He's coming for you')_ he persuade his weary mind to take on sleep once more.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Go on, push the pretty "Go" button and leave a lengthy review.


	6. Casting Away

**A/N:** Ah, I'm back! Fingers are a bit rusty though. Might take me a while to warm up so just go with the flow. Sorry to all of you dying for an update. It's been a couple of months so hopefully nobody's lost interest yet. I know _I_ haven't. I don't know what caused me to leave such a gap between updates. Shouldn't happen again…at least I hope not. Feel free to harass me to no end if it does. Until then…Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Casting Away

Autumn was flaunting her colors. Summer's vibrant greens faded to artistic oranges, yellows, and reds. Squirrels busily darted from branch to branch, greedily searching for the last of the acorns. Halloween ghosts, ghouls, and goblins were replaced with Thanksgiving turkeys, Indians, and Pilgrims. Jackets and hoodies were dug out of cramped closets. Mornings grew nippy and nights grew longer. Frost crusted yellowing grass and didn't unthaw until morning's warm light crested goldenly above the Massachusetts tree line.

Beneath the tree's gently swaying, auburn crown, two boys were picking their way along a narrow twisting trail, fishing rods slung over their shoulder. Their blond hair gleamed harvest gold under the dappling sunlight as it streamed through the thinning branches. Drying leaves crackled under their sneakers and clung to the fringes of their jeans as they tenderly made their way.

The tallest boy excitedly puffed in the chill air, his steaming breath curling behind him as he ducked beneath the lethal branch of a nettle tree. A battered tackle box swung from his clammy hand and rattled as he swept aside a thorny branch.

The thinnest boy yelped indignantly as one of the spinney branches snagged upon the hood of his gray sweatshirt as he misjudged the ducking distant beneath the tree's vicious branches.

"Cody, where are we?" he panted, as he shook loose of the offending branch.

"It's not much further, Zack," his twin assured.

"You said that thirty minutes ago," Zack grumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nuthin'. Ugh! Are we even following a trail any more?" Zack grunted as he stooped to untangle his fishing line that had caught in a bush.

"Yes. Can't you tell? Don't you see the little cloven hoof marks in the dirt? It's a deer trail. Didn't you notice?"

"Not really. Bit more concerned about the horde of thorns attacking from left and right, actually,"

Cody smirked happily. Day by passing day, Zack was beginning to sound more and more like his usual sarcastic self. His daily sessions with his therapist, Patricia Goodwin was working more than wonders on Zack. She was working miracles. Plain and simple. Slowly they were beginning to see faint glimmers of the old Zack that had been buried six feet under long before _it_ had had happened. Of course Zack wasn't the same person he was two and a half years ago. It was as if a part of him had been ripped out to expose a more appreciative and shyer version of Zack that had become a permanent surface rather than the superficial one he used to hold up. Cody wasn't complaining but he was more adjusted to the independent-nothing-can-hurt-me-I-don't-need-anybody Zack. This sensitive version was alien to him. But again he wasn't complaining.

Despite the counseling, the nightmares still pursued but they were ever slowly beginning to diminish. Cody never again asked what they were about and Zack never offered. Though the fact remained that nightmares were still an obviously painfully frightening experience, Cody stopped interfering. It was easier that way.

Cody glanced behind him and saw that Zack was lagging a couple of yards behind him, clutching at his ribs. Automatically he paused to wait, knowing Zack's still mending ribs was what was slowing him down. He claimed they no longer hurt but Cody knew better. Zack would always take short, choppy breaths when ever the pain became overwhelming and right now Zack was huffing and puffing like a moose.

"You alright?" Cody called out when Zack was close enough.

Zack nodded briefly and gingerly massaged his side. Cody didn't offer help for he knew Zack would never tolerate it. His pride was still intact, that was for sure.

The daylight grew thicker as the trees became sparser and sparser until finally the deer trail opened out onto a large, placid lake.

Zack stopped short, his eyes wide, drinking in the magnificent sight in one awe filled gulp.

The sun reflected off the glassy surface of the lake giving it the polished look of black marble. Trees grew on all sides of the spacious lake, reflecting upon the water. A wooden dock spanned out from the shore they were standing upon, with a paddle boat secured to the end.

"Whoa," Zack breathed finally.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

Zack nodded.

"I found this place just a few days after Mom and I moved in. I suspect Harvey doesn't even know this is part of his property. That boat was half submerged in the water before I pulled it out. It's in perfectly good condition too," Cody sighed. "This is the perfect place to come to if you want to get away. It's isolated, Mom and Harvey don't know of it, plus it's quiet. Very peaceful too."

"It's also a perfect place to get attacked. No one could here us scream and were far from help," Zack said darkly, kicking at the sandy shore.

Cody frowned but did not contradict him. He was positive that they would be perfectly safe here but then, he didn't really know that.

Trying to ignore the sudden tension building up between them, Cody began to dig threw the tackle box, searching for the Styrofoam cup full of live worms that he had brought as bait. It wasn't until after he had strung his bait that he realized Zack was watching him with a look a kin to horror. Alarmed, Cody dropped his fishing pole and ran to him.

"Zack what's wrong? What is it?" he shouted, grabbing his twin's shoulder.

Zack gave a great shudder, pulled his eyes up to Cody's and flinched away. Shaking his head he paced away, harboring the look of someone who had just been pulled from a deep coma like sleep.

Confused, Cody just stood there aghast as to what to do next.

Suddenly Zack wheeled back around and Cody was relieved to see that the look was gone and in its place an embarrassed scowl.

"Sorry…but I think I'll use a lure instead," he said, reaching inside the tackle box to draw out a fake rubber, worm.

"That's fine," Cody muttered, still completely lost as to what just happened.

Acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Zack cast his line out into the water and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge of the dock. Cody followed reluctantly, almost cautiously and cast his line out into the lake, wishing fervently that he could cast out what just happened along with the dying earth worm away from memory. Just cast it out into the deepest depths of the lake, never to resurface again.

_To be continued…_

Thanks for the patience! Hope that'll feed your hungry minds for a while! Now…review!!!


End file.
